Upside Down
by PiratedxHearts
Summary: Matthew's spent most of his life unnoticed by anyone other than his brother Alfred and bestfriend Feliciano. When Alfred asks Matt to hang out with him and his friends Matt couldn't be happier. But this new encounter is going to turn his life Upside Down.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so very first fanfic ever! =D  
Please go easy on me ^^; If you see anything that needs changing or think would be a good idea please let me know**

**[I Do Not Own Hetalia Or Any Of These Characters]**

* * *

"I'm off!"

Matthew heard the sound of his brother slamming the front door. It was an ordinary Friday night and Alfred was off to see his boyfriend. Yes _**boyfriend**_. At first Matthew couldn't believe that his older brother was gay, but when he saw Alfred and the British man together he could tell Arthur was special to his brother. Then again his best friend Feliciano was also gay so it wasn't as quite that big a shock when he found out. But whether Alfred was teasing him or acting like an idiot he always gazed at Arthur with eyes filled with love and affection. Matthew sat through many moments of his brother ranting on how he couldn't believe that Arthur really belonged to him. It must be nice having someone to care for and to care about you Matthew thought. He turned to where his bear was laying beside the couch.

"Do you have someone you like Kumokara?"

The bear looked up at him sleepily "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew your owner" Matthew sighed they had this discussion pretty much every day.

Matthew was feeling hungry and the hockey game wasn't starting for a while so he decided to go make pancakes. He walked into the kitchen to see that Alfred had made a mess and didn't bother to clean it up. The Canadian scowled, his brother could be such a blockhead sometimes. Then again, if Matthew didn't do the housework then the place would probably be a disaster zone. He finished cleaning and made pancakes, they were his favourite especially with maple syrup. Who could blame him, his brother may be American but hes a Canadian through and through. He made his way back into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

He must have passed out because the next thing he knew Alfred was shaking him.

"C'mon Mattie, your gonna catch a cold sleeping out here."

"What time is it?" Matt asked groggily.

"About 3"

"AM or PM?"

"AM" Alfred laughed.

"What were you doing until this late?" Matthew sat up rubbing his eyes.

"We were with Arthur's friends, y'know you really should come with us next time it was a lot of fun."

"Really? I can come?!"

"Of course you dip stick." Alfred laughed throwing his arm around Matthew "What kind of brother would I be if I left you here

to rot?"

"Gee, thanks for your consideration." Matt punched him in the arm

"We should both get to bed then, especially if we're going out next week." Alfred winked

"Okay!" Matt grabbed Kumajiro and raced upstairs, he could hardly wait.

* * *

Matthew was so excited the thought of Friday night was constantly on his mind, he was going out partying. Him. Matthew Williams! The person no one ever noticed, maybe this was his chance to get out there and make some friends. He desperately wanted to call Feliciano and tell him about his plans for Friday night. Unable to keep himself from grinning like an idiot he grabbed his phone. He fidgeted while waiting for Feli to pick up the phone.

"C-Ciao! Feliciano parlando!" A cheery voice answered

"Feli! You'll never guess what happened!!" Matt couldn't hold his excitement in any longer. "I'm going clubbing with Alfred

and Arthur!!"

"Davvero!? Oh congrats I'm so happy for y-!" Feliciano made a small squeaking noise.

"Are you okay Feli?"

"J-Just fine! I really should get going though, I'll talk to you later okay!" The Italian hastily hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ludwig asked breathing into the smaller mans ear.

"It was Matty." The brunette answered breathlessly

"Who?" Ludwig continued to place kisses along the Italian's neck, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"My friend, you know the one who no one ever notices?"

"Ah right, Alfred's brother."

"Nnngh!" Feliciano tried to hold back a moan as the German moved down to work on his zipper.

"Hmm? Would you like to take this upstairs?"

"P-per favore." the smaller mans brown eyes pleaded.

"Your such a tease." Ludwig smiled and lifted the Italian into his arms as he started towards the stairs.

* * *

Matthew stared blankly at the phone, he could have sworn he heard another voice on the other end of the phone before the Italian hung up. He shook his head and placed the phone back down on his desk.

He noticed the picture that he always had there. It was of him and Alfred when they were about 5 years old, they had just finished playing at the beach. They each held many objects in their hands, both blue and violet eyes alight with wonder and joy at their new found treasures. He smiled at the picture, it was so much simpler when it was just the two of them. Though Matt was happy for Alfred he couldn't shake that feeling of loneliness.

Though it was still early he decided that since tomorrow was going to be a late night he better sleep while he still had the time. He snuggled up to Kumajiro and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sure he was lonely now, but little did poor Mattie know that tomorrow's encounter would be life changing for him. In more ways that one, his world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

**Please let me know if I should continue writing this story or not ^^;  
I know it's really short im sorry _  
But I didn't want to get too far into the story yet  
Reviews would be amazing please and thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **YOU GUYS HAVE MADE ME SOOO HAPPY!!! =D  
I'm really surprised you guys liked this, I thought for sure it was gonna go down the drain ^^;**

**I really hope this chapter is up to your expectations :)  
I was gonna make it longer but my friends convinced me to end it there and leave you guys in suspense XD**

**So im gonna stop rambling now  
Please enjoy chapter 2 of Upside Down ^_^**

* * *

"Oi Mattie, time to get your butt out of bed!"

Matthew groaned as an annoying cheerful voice entered his sleep. Fumbling around for a pillow he pulled it over his head, blocking out the sound of his brother.

"Go away." Matt mumbled

"Not a chance." Alfred grabbed a handful of sheets and ripped them from the bed, pulling Matt along with them. There was a loud thump as Matthew tumbled to the floor.

"I'll be in my room once your ready to get up~" Alfred said in a teasing tone.

Matt sat up, or tried to anyway. It was a little difficult when you were wrapped like a mummy in your blankets. _Now I know how caterpillars feel._ Matt grumbled to himself as he tried to free his arms. Once he was free from his prison he put all the sheets back on the bed and grabbed his glasses off the desk. Squinting his eyes against the harsh morning light he stumbled to his doorway. He heard music blaring from his brothers room. "Friday Night! Baby are you sleeping? Friday Night! My heart is still beating~" Matt peeked in the door to see his brother singing at the top of his lungs. He was going through his closet throwing items on the already cluttered floor.

Matthew walked into the room, Alfred completely oblivious to his presence. The Canadian gave his brother a weird look before turning down the stereo. "Curfew's gonna break my heart, so come and meet me in the dark- Hey!" Alfred spun around holding a red, white and blue striped shirt up to his torso. "What was that for?"

"Since you need to work on your singing skills, I thought id spare my ears in the process."

"How rude, I have a great singing voice! … don't I?" Alfred had a look of fear flash through his baby blue eyes.

He had to give in to that, Alfred looked like a kicked puppy. "Yes you do have a good voice." Matthew wasn't just saying that out of pity, Alfred had a great voice. Sometimes when Al sang a song it sounded even better than the original artist. He had a talent.

Alfred flashed a big grin. "Hah! I knew it!" He continued to search through his closet, even disappearing into the hoard of clothes at one point.

"So what are you doing anyways?" Matt asked looking at the dump his brothers room was becoming. Not that it wasn't usually a dump in the first place.

Alfred emerged from the closet, jaw dropped with a look of mock horror on his face. Matthew had to give him a weird look. "W-what? Is there something on my face?"

"You totally forgot didn't you?" Alfred asked propping himself up on the pile of clothes.

Matthew gave him a blank look. What could he be forgetting? Better yet what would it possibly have to do with Alfred digging around in his closet like a dog looking for a bone.

Alfred sighed. "All right lets play 20 questions. What have you been looking forward to all~ week?"

Matthew kept his blank stare. It was like trying to remember his bear's name.

Alfred groaned. "C'mon Mattie! It involves going out and hanging with people!!"

DING! There went the light bulb.

"Oh clubbing!!" Matt said excitedly. Pure joy shone in his violet eyes. Tonight was the night he was going to party and drink with people, and hopefully those people noticed him. Matthew was never one to stand out in a crowd.

"There you go." Alfred laughed disappearing into his closet again. "I'm looking for something to wear."  
Alfred popped his head out of his closet and looked his brother up and down. "And you need to find something too."

"Okay! I'll go pick something out right now!" Matt went to run to his room to find something when a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." Alfred warned. "You have nothing in your closet that even comes close to saying: Hey look at me! I'm sex on a stick!"

Matthew turned a deep shade of red, almost matching the colour of his maple leaf hoodie. "W-Why on earth would I want to be walking around wearing something that says that?!!"

Alfred laughed from inside the closet. "Cause you need some action Mattie, I care about your well being even if you don't."

"F-Fine! But I have to agree on what I'm wearing!" Matt was trying get his blushing face under control.

"It's a deal!!" came a muffled yell.

Matthew looked into the closet with a bewildered expression. How big was Alfred's closet anyways? He didn't get very long to think about it before his brother emerged from his closet with a armful of clothes. Alfred was wearing a huge grin on his face, but this wasn't his signature smile. Oh no, this was downright creepy. He had something evil planned, and knowing Alfred it wasn't gonna be good.

"W-Whats with that l-look?" Matthew asked wearily, backing away from his brother.

"Whats with what look?" Alfred asked 'oh so innocently' "We merely have to have you try on the clothes. We have to find something small enough to fit your tiny figure."

Okay, so even if they were twins Alfred was the taller and more muscular of the two. Matthew on the other hand was smaller and slimmer. It wasn't that he was scrawny, he just had a smaller build.

Matthew bit his lower lip as he eyed the collection of clothing Alfred was holding. "I-I think id really rather wear my own clothes." He started to back towards the door making his escape route as close as possible. "Thanks anyways though!" Matt made a dash for the door.

"I don't think so buddy!" Alfred dropped the pile and lunged for his brother. He grabbed Matthew around the waist and tackled him to the ground.

The next thing Matt knew, he was tasting carpet and Alfred was sitting on top of him. "Hmt omf hf mh!" Matthew yelled at him.

Alfred laughed and rolled his brother over so he was on his back, but he continued to sit on his brother.

"Give up yet?" Alfred said in a mock threat, laughing at the feeble attempts his brother used to try and sit up.

"Over my dead body!!" Matthew struggled even more, realizing that he was getting nowhere fast.

Something dark flashed behind Alfred's glasses. Matthew stopped struggling and gulped, that look was never good.

"You asked for it." Alfred raised his hands and placed them around Matthew's slim waist.

"Oh shit!" Matthew began to struggle again giving it everything he had, but it was too late.

"ATTACK!!" Alfred yelled as he began to tickle the squirming mass beneath him.

Matthew tried to wriggle free but that only made the situation worse, soon he was in pain from laughing and lack of oxygen. Alfred always used to punish him like this, he knew all of his weak spots. He was at a huge disadvantage, Alfred was bigger and stronger so when he got Matthew pinned there was no way out. He knew he had to give it up or he would probably pass out from not breathing.

"I-I give!!" Matthew begged tears streaming down his face.

Alfred stopped tickling but didn't get off of Matthew. Matt didn't miss the wicked grin that was plastered across Alfred's face. Dear maple what had he just gotten himself into.

"Okay then lets get started!" Alfred grabbed the bottom of Matthews hoodie.

"H-Hey what are you doing!?"

"Time To Strip!!"

* * *

Arthur pulled into the driveway of the Jones/Williams household, tonight him and Alfred were taking Matthew out clubbing. It was kind of exciting really. He couldn't wait to introduce Matt to the gang. Arthur quickly checked his reflection in the mirror, a pair of emerald eyes stared back at him. He smoothed down his hair, only to mess it up again. Why should he have to make himself look good for the git. He stepped out of his car only to be greeted by shouts coming from inside the house.

"What in the world?" Arthur made his way up the stairs to the door and knocked. No one came to greet him at the door, but the yelling got louder. He tried the doorknob, the door was unlocked so he let himself in.

"Alfred? Matthew?" He called out, he was answered with more yells and this time he heard laughter. He knew that annoying laugh anywhere. He dashed for the stairs and bounded up to the second floor, the light in Alfred's room was on. Arthur stepped over the polar bear laying in the middle of the hallway and proceeded towards the door. Now he could make out the voices.

"Would you knock it off! For Christ's sake I can take my pants off by myself!!"

"Aww don't be so stubborn we used to dress each other all the time when we were kids."

Arthur made his way too the room and stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. There was Matthew and Alfred wrestling on the floor, Matthew shirtless and redder than his discarded hoodie, and Alfred was laughing triumphantly. It was obvious who was winning this battle.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Arthur asked.

"Iggy!!!!" Alfred immediately lost all interest in Matthew at that point, he jumped up and pulled the smaller man into an affectionate embrace. He began to kiss any part of the Brit's face he could.

"You worthless lump, you knew I was coming over. And here I find you doing... Hey what were you doing anyways?" Arthur asked as he watched the flustered Canadian pick himself up off the floor.

"I was gonna get Mattie to try on some clothes for tonight, but hes not being very cooperative." Alfred started to pout.

"Whats wrong with wearing my own clothes?!" Matthew demanded pulling his hoodie back on.

"Well you don't exactly have anything." Arthur had to pause and think. "Club appropriate."

Matthew took the time to actually look at what Arthur was wearing. The Brit was wearing a pair of dark dress pants, there were chains along the backside to give it more of a punk look. He had a white collared shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and the top couple buttons were undone, on his wrist was an armband with the British flag printed on it. There was a single silver chain around his neck; it was the one Alfred has given him for his birthday. There definitely wasn't anything close to being that cool in Matt's closet.

"That was a lame finish Arty." Alfred laughed still holding onto his lover.

"Well what would you call it?" Arthur shot back

"I called it sex on a stick, but Mattie didn't seem to like that term."

Matthew flushed again at the comment. This time though Arthur was there to stand up for him. "Oh leave the kid alone Alfred. Are you trying to sell your brother off?"

Arthur pried himself free of Alfred's hug and went to put a supporting arm around Matthew's shoulders. "I agree your brother in making you try on the clothes, but I won't let you wear anything that relates to… 'sex on a stick' okay?"

Matthew looked down at the floor he really didn't want to have to go through this but if Arthur was helping is selecting the clothes then maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Or so he thought.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!!"

Matt emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of leather pants. While putting them on he had realized how tight they were, but now that he actually got a good look at them... _These types of things should be illegal!_ He walked back into the bedroom to show the other two what they looked like, which was something he had to do after every item he tried on. As he entered the room the two boys were laying on the bed going through clothes and discussing what to make him try on next. He cleared his throat to show them that he had come back, they both looked up at him and their facial expressions were priceless. Alfred couldn't resist letting out a cat call, which was accompanied by a swift elbow to the ribs from Arthur.

"W-well it's definitely… tight." Arthur coughed into his hand and looked away.

Including these pants Matthew had tried on 8 other outfits, all ranging from punk to preppy to god knows what Alfred called it. He had tried a ripped skull t-shirt but Alfred had laughed so hard that Matthew stormed away to take it off, they tried putting him in baggy clothes but that only made him look smaller. He sighed to himself there probably wasn't anything from Alfred's closet that would look good on him.  
"Well why don't we try something a little more like Mattie?" Alfred suggested

"Or we could always let him look through the closet and choose something."

"Okay fine but we both have to agree."

"Deal." Alfred and Arthur shook hands and turned to Matthew expectantly.

Matthew held back a groan; they both had stated from the beginning that Matt had no sense of fashion. Now after 2 hours of torture they were letting him pick for himself. He walked towards the closet and started to search through it, nothing really catching his eye. Then he saw a red patterned scarf. He tried it around his neck and turned to show the other two.

Alfred just looked at him. "Out of all the good stuff in my closet you had to pick that old thing?"

But Arthur had a plan; the scarf looked really good on Matt. "Hold on a sec, I have an idea. Al you want to go wait downstairs?"

Alfred looked like he was going to protest but Arthur silenced him with a swift glare, if looks could kill, Alfred would have dropped dead on the spot. Alfred signed and got to his feet, he headed for the doorway but not without kissing Arthur on the cheek. Matthew watched in amusement as Arthur's face went bright red and Alfred ran the rest to the stairs only to be called a number of names.

"Alright then, now that he's out of the way, let's get you out of those pants and into something more Matt like." Arthur gave him a soft smile.

Matthew really liked Arthur; he didn't ignore him or pretend he wasn't there. Sometimes he acted more like an older brother than Alfred did. Arthur was part of the family; he was good for Al.

"Hmm okay." Arthur started muttering to himself as he searched through the closet examining the clothes before tossing them aside. "Ah here we go." Arthur pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and laid them across his arm. He grabbed two more items and a pair of shoes before handing them over to Matt.

"Try these on and we'll see what it looks like." Arthur said ushering Matthew into the bathroom.

Matthew looked at the clothes in his arms. "Well these don't look so bad, I'm sure Alfred could have come up with worse."

Matt shrugged out of his clothes to change into his new attire. Moments later he stepped out of the bathroom. Fully clad in the outfit Arthur had given him. Matthew entered the bedroom only to be inspected by the Brit. Arthur looked Matt up and down taking in the details and nodding to himself. He finally stood back and smiled to himself.

"I think we've found you an outfit."

* * *

**AN: What on earth could Mattie be wearing?  
Thanks so much for reading chapter 2 ^^**

**Special Shout Outs!! =D  
Sexykill69, dark-Yuuki-sama, bln26, Anon, foxyaoi123, LugiaLegend, Jettadia100, Momijilol & Insanity Is Iminent  
Thanks so much for your reviews, they're a big part of what kept me going while writing this chapter ^_^**

**Also another shout out to two of my besties!!  
Ashes (wolfcries) Even though you laughed at my writers block D= You helped me plan a big scene that I love you for!! XD (Check out her stories guys!! They're amazing!!)  
Bitty: You constantly put up with me when I asked you to read what I had so far XD and when I couldn't decide on what to do next ^^;  
I love you guys!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THEY KEEP THE MOTIVATION GOING!!**

PS. If I made any mistakes or need to change something please let me know ^^


End file.
